Dodo Nono' and 'Don't Mind My Mind'
by Maplestrip
Summary: P&F go search for a living dodobird while Heinz is planning to melt the south pole. In DMMM. both P&F as Heinz make  mind-reading-helmets. This is a pair of episodes, just like real episodes.
1. Dodo Nono 1

**Dodo Nono**

**Part 1**

**Scene 1**

_Phineas and Ferb are in 'The Danville Museum of Natural History'._

_the title appears in the screen in the same white letters as always:"Dodo Nono"_

_Phineas and Ferb are walking through a hallway filled with things like dinosaur bones, etc..._

Phineas: Well, Ferb... We've made a time machine, so that one's ruled out.

Phineas: We've gotten a caveman out of ice, so we can't do that one either...

Phineas: I was wrong about "Getting cool ideas here"...

Phineas: Maybe we can find something cool in here...

Phineas: Look! A dodo bird.

Phineas: Here it says, that the dodo has extinct in the end of the seventeenth century.

Phineas: I don't believe that...

Phineas: I bet there's at least one dodo bird left on this planet.

Phineas: Alive!

Ferb: It's on!

Phineas: Hey, Where's Perry?

Ferb: You didn't bring him.

Phineas: Oh, yeah. That's right.

**Scene 2**

_Perry put's on his hat and enters his lair through the tree._

MM: Good morning agent P.

MM: Agent P, you're getting assistance of a rookie, today.

MM: Meet agent D.

_A chair rises up from the floor left of Perry._

_There's a dodo sitting in it._

MM: Agent D is our latest recruit, so teach him everything you know.

MM: Now, about Doofenshmirtz; Our satellites has found him travelling south.

MM: We lost track of him at the south pole.

MM: Put a stop to him, if necessary.

MM: As always, agent D,

MM: it is imperative that your cover identity as an extincted bird remains intact!

MM: Now go! We are counting on you two!

_They leave, and the regular background music plays._

_It's slightly different: Dobedobe dodo, Dobedobe dodo._

**Scene 3**

Candace walks in the backyard and sees Phineas and Ferb working on a hovercraft.

Candace: What do you two think you're doing?

Phineas: Oh, hi Candace.

Phineas: We're building a hovercraft to search for a living dodo bird.

Candace: You're so busted.

Candace: MOM!

Phineas: Mom isn't home, she's at the spa, like every Wednesday.

_Isabella walks into the yard._

Isa: Watcha doin'?

Candace: They're being busted.

Phineas: Ferb and I made a bet about the existence of a living dodo bird

Phineas: Ferb doesn't believe there's a dodo somewhere.

Isa: Can I come with you?

Phineas: Sure

_Meanwhile Candace is calling Linda._

Candace: Mom! You gotta see what Phineas and Ferb are doing!

_Linda says something on the phone you can't hear (probably sarcastic)._

Candace: Hey! What do you mean with... Oh, just come home! Quick!

_Candace hangs up._

**Scene 4**

_Perry and the dodo are flying towards the south pole in Perry's hovercraft._

_Doofenshmirtz having it co-o-old!_

_P and D hide behind a hill. the dodo trips and falls of the hill, bumping into Heinz_

_Heinz was working on his inator until he was "rudely interrupted"._

Heinz: Hey! who did that!

Heinz: A dodo bird?

_the dodo puts a fedora on (which fell on the ground)._

Heinz: A dodo bird agent!

_The dodo shows Heinz a little ID card._

Heinz: Dirk the Dodo bird!

Heinz: Well, I'm sorry, but, you see...

Heinz: I already have a nemesis.

Heinz: He's a real semi-aquatic, egg laying, mammal of action.

Heinz: So I don't need another nemesis.

Heinz: I promised him tha...

_Perry jumps up from behind the hill._

_His body get's frozen by a freezing ray, standing next to the inator Heinz was working on._

Heinz: Perry the Platypus!

_Perry drops a small piece of paper. Heinz picks this up and reads it._

Heinz: Oh, a new recruit...

Heinz: Well, I don't think I have much to fear from him, then.

Heinz: I don't even have to trap you! You're just a beginner.

Heinz: You can't stop me anyway, you flightless bird!

Heinz: I thought dodo's were extinct...

Heinz: Anyway, Dirk the Dodo, this is the moment that you should behold.

Heinz: Because I'm showing you my latest invention.

Heinz: The Pole-Melt-Inator-Machine!

_Heinz points at the Pole-Melt-Inator-Machine_

Heinz: Once activated, it will melt all the ice on the south pole!

Heinz: Making countries Holland, or Denmark, or Florida, sink like Atlantis!

Heinz: And I know what you're thinking:

Heinz: "Florida isn't a country..."

Heinz: But I don't care, because after today:

Heinz: It's not even a state anymore!

**Scene 5**

Phineas: Isabella, we're done!

Phineas: Look; this is the steering wheel, and this screen shows where a dodo can be.

Phineas: It is searching for living dodo's right now.

_The hovercraft beeps._

Phineas: It has found one!

Phineas: Well, let's go!

_Everyone sits in their seats (with safety belts, of course) and Phineas flies away._

_Candace drags Linda into the empty yard._

Linda: Candace, no hovercraft here...

Candace: WHAT! NO! It can't be! I saw it myself!

Candace: But wait a minute... Phineas and Ferb aren't here!

Linda: I'm standing right next to you. You don't need to scream...

Candace: Phineas and Ferb must flew away just before we came in.

Linda: Or they are at their friends' house...

Candace: When they come back, they're gonna be so busted!

**End of part one.**


	2. Dodo Nono 2

**Dodo Nono**

**Part 2**

**Scene 1**

Heinz: You may ask; why would I want to flood those places?

Heinz: Do I hate Holland? The answer is simple:

Heinz: when those places are underwater, all the people will have left their houses.

Heinz: Those houses will be completely empty.

Heinz: All left is a little water, which I will vaporate-inate 2.0.

_There is a third machine there_

Heinz: Oops, I forgot to tell you to behold.

Heinz: This is my vaporate-inator 2.0.

Heinz: When I have vaporized the water I will sell those houses for a lot of money.

Heinz: Money I can use to buy up the whole TRI-STATE AREA!

Heinz: I don't get enough alimentation to buy such an area, you know.

**Scene 2**

_Phineas and Ferb are flying_

Phineas: We are now flying over the perfect location for dodo's to live.

Phineas: The climate is here perfect, but the tracking devices says we should head south.

Ferb: Maybe dodo's like it cold now.

_Back to Heinz, Perry and the dodo._

Heinz: You know, I get a lot. Really A LOT.

Heinz: But do you even know how much a city like Danville costs?

_The dodo walks slowly to the melt-inator, aims it on Perry, and shoots._

_Heinz didn't notice this until it's too late._

Heinz: Hey, don't touch that!

Heinz: Don't fire it! Perry the Platypus will come free!

_Perry's trap melts and he presses the self-destruct buttons of the melt- and vaporate-inator._

_Boom, Boom!_

Heinz: Oh, come on! Do you even know how much those things cost?

Heinz: I will never underestimate flightless birds again...

_Perry stands on Heinz foot._

Heinz: !

Heinz: Not the foot you nailed once!

_An avalanche falls down over Heinz. P and D jump up so they don't get hit._

_Perry sees Phineas and flying towards them in a hovercraft._

_Perry takes a look at the dodo, then walks toward the freeze-inator._

_Perry nods at the dodo and he nods back._

_Perry activates the freeze-inator, freezing the dodo, and then presses the self-destruct button._

_Phineas, Ferb and Isabella arrive._

Phineas: Oh there you are, Perry.

Perry: Grrrrrr...

_They see the frozen dodo._

Phineas: Well, it should have looked for a living dodo bird.

Phineas: I guess there's just no living dodo left in the world.

Phineas: You won Ferb, now let's go home.

_They leave, taking Perry with them._

**Scene 3**

_Next to the ice cube the dodo is in, a hatch opens_

_Carl comes out of the hatch, with a hair dryer he uses to melt the ice around the dodo._

Carl: I'm so sorry, agent D. We will get you a new mentor immediately!

Heinz from under the snow: Curse you... Perry... the... Platypussss...

_Scene 4_

_Phineas & co fly over the city_

Phineas: We're almost home.

_The engine stops running._

Phineas: Well this could be a problem.

_They crash, just in front of their house_

Phineas: Is everybody okay?

Isabella: I'm okay

_Ferb thumbs up._

Phineas: We're home!

Isabella: Cool, I see you tomorrow!

_Isabella walks away, Phineas, Ferb and Perry walk into their yard._

_The hovercraft explodes in the background, nothing is left of it._

Phineas: Hi mom, hi Candace

Candace: Where's the hovercraft?

Phineas: It exploded just before we came home

Linda: What an imagination... Who wants orange juice!

Candace: but, but, but, but... Me...

**Scene 5/End Credits**

_Perry the Platypus song, but then different:_

_Dobedobe dodo_

_Dobedobe dodo_

_Agent D!_

_He's a non-flying, extincted bird of action!_

_He's a feathery little flatfoot, who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay!_

_He's got more than just mad skills;_

_He can't fly, but has a bill,_

_and the women flee, whenever they hear him say:_

Dodo: Bakow!

_He's Dirk! Dirk the dodo!_

MM: You can call him agent D.

_Dirk!_

MM: I said, you can call him agent D.

_A-gent-D!_

Heinz Doofenschmitz: And now I've got THIS song stuck in my head!...

**End of part 2**


	3. Don't Mind My Mind 1

**Don't Mind My Mind**

**Part 1**

**Scene 1**

_Phineas and Ferb are sitting underneath their tree again._

_Candace walks towards them._

_the title appears in the screen in the same white letters as always:"Don't Mind My Mind"_

Candace: Listen, weeps!

Candace: I'm going off to Stacy, and you guys stay here and do nothing weird!

Candace: No building, creating or anything I can't handle!

_Candace walks away._

Phineas: You know Ferb...

Phineas: Sometimes I just wish I knew what's going on in her head...

Phineas: Do you know what I'm thinking?

Ferb: No, but I will.

Phineas: Exactly...

Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!

Phineas: Hey, where's Perry?

**Scene 2**

_Perry put's on his fedora, presses a button on some sort of remote,_

_and get's molecularly transported into his chair in his lair._

MM: Good morning agent P.

MM: Doofenshmirtz has bought a helmet, a lot of wires and a really big 'on/off'-switch.

MM: Go to him, and put a stop to him!

_Major Monogram see's something left of himself._

MM: uhhh... Please...

_Perry salutes and leaves._

MM: Carl, that whole "being nice" stuff is nothing for me...

**Scene 3**

_Candace rings a doorbell and Stacy opens._

Stacy: Hi Candace, come in.

Candace: Hi Stacy.

_They walk to Stacey's room._

Stacy: isn't this much better then at your place?

Stacy: Here we don't get distracted by your brothers.

Stacy: And with 'we', I mean you.

_Candace: look's out the window and see's her backyard._

_She can't see what's in it (only the tree)._

Candace: At least they're not building something big...

Stacy: How is Jeremy?

Candace thoughts get interrupted by this question.

Candace: Great! I mean, we just kissed, and I'm now officially his girlfriend!

Stacy: Yeah, I know... I was there.

**Scene 4**

_Isabella walk's in the yard._

_Phineas and Ferb have made a big helmet with a lot of wire's on it._

Isa: Watcha doin'?

Phineas: We just made a mind-reading helmet!

Isa: That's sooo cool!

Isa: Can I try it?

Phineas: Sure.

_Isa put's the helmet on, she looks at Phineas_

Phineas thoughts: Can you read my mind? Does it work?

Isa: This is just soo coool!

Ferb thoughts: exactly one sitemap node element is required directly inside the sitemap element...

Ferb thoughts: you multiply the mass by the square of the speed of light, which is 300,000,000 meters per second...

_All Ferb's thoughts get to much for Isabella, so she takes the helmet off._

Isa: Wohhh...

Phineas: This is gonna be fun!

_A song starts in which they read the minds of almost every recurring character(including Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Vanessa, etc.)._

**Scene 5**

Perry molecularly transports himself in a cage inside Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

Heinz: Perry the Platypus!

Heinz: Good thing the OWCA improved that transporter, èh?

_Heinz put's a helmet with a really big 'on/off'-switch on his head._

Heinz: I know what you're thinking...

Heinz: No seriously, I really know what you're thinking.

Perry's thoughts: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Grrrrrrrrrrr 

Heinz: interesting thoughts...

Heinz: You know, back when I was married...

_A flashback from the time Charlene and Heinz were still married_

Heinz: In those days, our relationship wasn't going well...

Heinz: It all went wrong at her birthday, when I built a present for her...

Heinz: Apparently, she wasn't a big fan of my melt-inator...

Heinz: She kept nagging about me never knowing what she wants.

Heinz: And after that even Vanessa started nagging about me not knowing what she wants.

_The flashback ends_

Heinz: But I can't read their minds! How should I know what they want?

Heinz: So, behold, I've built the Mind-Read-Inator

Heinz: And don't mistake this one with the Read-My-Mind-Inator, from the time I tried to delete that vi...de...o...

_Heinz' eyes tear for a second._

Heinz: Anyway, with this I can really read peoples' minds!

Heinz: I'm not sure what to do with is yet, though...

Heinz: I guess I can try to buy a good present for Charlene, but then I would look so desperate...

Heinz: But when I get a new girlfriend, it will not end up in a divorce, anywhere in the TRI-STATE AREA!

Heinz: Oh, sorry. I'm so used saying that...

**End of part 1**


	4. Don't Mind My Mind 2

**Don't Mind My Mind**

**Part 2**

**Scene 1**

_Candace looks through the window again, while Stacy is talking to her about Coltrane._

Candace: *Sigh*...

Stacy: Candace... If you want to bust your brothers, go ahead...

Candace: Huh, but you...

Stacy: We can't have fun if you keep looking through that window sighing...

Candace: I'm sorry, but you're right. I've got some busting to do!

_They leave, and walk into the backyard._

_Phineas is wearing the helmet._

Candace: What do you think you're doing?

Phineas: Perfect timing, I just wanted to get you, we've made a mind reading helmet!

_Phineas looks at Candace and he sees the "unnamed talking zebra" sitting next to Candace._

Phineas: What is that?

Zebra: What is this? Only Kevin is supposed to see me!

Zebra: Strange talking zebra is out! Peace!

_The zebra walks away._

_Short silence_

Phineas: Well... That was weird...

_Phineas takes a look at Stacy._

Stacy's thoughts: Shoes, red or black? I guess they're best with that turquoise topping...

Phineas: You know what, this gets boring... Let's have some cookies!

_Phineas lays the helmet on the grass_

_Phineas and friends walk away, leaving Candace and Stacy._

Candace: Oh they're so busted!

**Scene 2**

Heinz: Now I only left one question open;

Heinz: Why did I make the 'on/off'-button so big?

Heinz: Well the answer is simple.

Heinz: I just always forget to put it off...

Heinz: But with an on/off-button so big as this one I'll never forget to put it off in the whole TRI-STATE AREA!

Heinz: Oops, did it again :S

_Perry teleports himself out of the cage, and he hits Heinz' Helmet off of his head._

_The helmet flies out of the window._

Heinz: Well... uh... curse you Perry the Platypus, I guess...

Heinz: But you'll gonna regret this moment!

_Perry teleports himself out. Perry!_

**Scene 3**

_the helmet falls exactly next to the one of Phineas and Ferb._

_Candace runs into the living room where Linda is sitting._

Candace: Mom, you gotta see what Phineas and Ferb have made!

_Candace rushes to the yard again and Linda follows calmly._

_Candace sees the second helmet(which is obviously on)._

Candace: Oh, they made another one.

Candace: I'll just switch this one on too.

_Candace switches the one P&F made on as well, and she runs back to Linda._

Candace: Mom!

Linda: I'm coming... I'm coming... Calm down...

_The helmets react with each other. they send signals to each other and the signals reject and return._

_Both helmets start shaking heavily._

_Both helmets explode just before Candace and Linda could see them._

_Candace sees the empty spot and starts screaming._

Linda: All right, the grass is a little yellow, but you don't have to overreact...

_Candace screams again._

Linda: All right, I'll put the sprinklers on...

_Candace screams again while Linda walks away._

_Stacy now walks away as well._

Candace screams again.

The sprinklers go on making Candace go wet.

Candace screams again.

**End of part 2 :)**


End file.
